


Eating Out

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: How about we skip the meal and just go straight for the dessert?





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. This is my first time uploading this kind of explicit content on this site so I'm kind of nervous. I love writing for Dante and Devil May Cry so if this goes well I want to upload more of this type of stuff in the future. I'm only 80% sure on how sex works so any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks

You grunted as you moved a heavy book shelf from its place, allowing you to slip behind it and clean it of any dust. You were the Devil May Cry's begrudging cleaning lady. You guessed you didn't really mind that much. You knew neither Dante nor Lady would ever pick up a duster in their lifetime so instead you did it. It was just one of the ways you could help out. And you hated the mess that Dante would leave behind.

Speaking of the red devil he was currently sitting at his desk, feet kicked up on the burgundy wood as he reclined in his chair, reading a magazine. He was absolutely no help when it came to cleaning. In fact he would be a smart arse and occasionally say that you "missed a spot". If he said it one more time you were going to shove your duster where the sun doesn’t shine. 

As you were cleaning you accidentally bumped the shelf, causing it to rattle as a few of the books toppled over and crashed to the floor. You cringed at the loud noise they made when they collided with the floor. You sighed as you observed the mess you had created.

"Fuck me" you groaned. 

You jumped when the shelf suddenly moved back into place and Dante leaned against it, a smug smile on his face. How the hell did he cross the threshold of the room that fast? You didn't even hear him get up. You frowned as your eyebrow twitched. What did he want now?

"What?" you grumbled. 

You weren't in the mood for his antics today. You were expecting him to make a comment about the new mess you had created. Instead he moved closer to you with a low hum and a sexy smile. He now had you trapped between his body and the shelf behind you. He was so close that you could smell the leather and gunpowder on his coat. Your face was unbearably hot from the close proximity as Dante grasped your chin firmly with his fingers. He leaned closer to you, his lips skimming the shell of your ear, making your breath hitch. Your body was warm and you could feel your heart pounding in your ears. His teasing was driving you wild. 

"I think we should have Chinese for dinner" he said. 

You blinked rapidly, your brain trying to process what just happened. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on your body, immediately putting out the fires as Dante pulled away, the smile still lingering on his lips. 

"Oh my god" you growled. 

Your hand gripped your duster tightly as you started beating him with it.

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed, covering his face with his hands.

He couldn't fight off the laughter as you fumed.

"You're such an arsehole!" you cried.

You lifted your weapon to hit him again but he easily caught your wrist. You squealed as he spun you around, making you drop the duster. The heat returned to your face as he pulled you in closer, his arms wrapping around your waist to bring you flush up against him. He smiled down at you, a predatory glint in his eyes. He leaned down, his nose brushing yours as his warm breath fanned across your face.

"And I'll have you for dessert."

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face before he pressed his mouth against yours in a hungry kiss. You immediately responded to the kiss, your lips brushing against his as you moaned into his mouth. He slipped his tongue past your lips, his chest rumbling in a groan as you felt the vibrations beneath your fingertips. You clutched onto his shirt as he devoured your mouth in the passionate embrace, his tongue seeking out your own. He coaxed you to play along with him and you obliged, rising up to his challenge. There was no way in hell you were going to win. You parted from the bruising kiss, taking in a few gulps of air as you tried to calm your breathing down. Dante smirked as he started to lead you backwards, one of his hands braced on the small of your back as he guided you.

"You know what? How about we skip the meal and just go straight for the dessert?" he purred. 

You shivered in delight at the saccharine tone lacing his voice. It was amazing how quickly he could reignite the fires of lust in you. You squeaked in surprise when the backs of your knees suddenly hit the couch and you toppled backwards. You propped yourself up on your elbows, staring up at Dante. Was he seriously thinking about doing it here? He crawled on top of you, pushing you back against the leather lounge.

"Dante not here" you hissed.

He silenced you with a kiss to your lips.

"Bed is too far away" he mumbled between kisses.

He trailed his lips down to your neck, his teeth nipping at your throat as he left behind small teeth marks. You moaned softly, your hands tangling in his soft white locks.

"But what if someone walks in?" you argued weakly. 

Dante smiled against your skin. 

"Don't worry babe, no one is going to walk in."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. That was such a lame excuse. You wanted to argue further on the point but you couldn't quite exactly focus with his tongue drawing patterns into your skin. You squirmed underneath him, your stomach clenching and your core aching with arousal. You were so embarrassingly wet for him. You gasped when you felt something hard dig into your hip, making your cheeks burn.

"Uh, Dante..."

He smirked at you. "Relax babe" he opened his jacket and his hand disappeared inside. "It's just my gun."

The pressure on your hip was gone as he flashed Ebony for you to see. You stared at the sleek, black gun for a moment before you snorted with laughter. So, it really was just his gun. He chuckled as he also retrieved Ivory, placing both the guns out of the way. Your laughter had died down but the smile was still present on your face. Dante smiled back at you as he placed a sweet kiss to your lips. You wrapped your legs around his waist, drawing him closer to your body. His hands started to wander as he continued to pepper your skin with kisses. His hands crept under your shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose your stomach. You moaned as his lips skimmed up your abdomen, his hands fondling your breasts as he trailed his kisses higher. Once he reached your breasts he placed feather light kisses on your mounds, his hands slipping around your back to unclasp your bra. You lifted your arms as he practically ripped the items of clothes from your body, discarding them to the floor. 

His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of your exposed chest. He wasted no time as he pressed his face between the soft mounds, his tongue darting out to caress your skin. You whimpered softly, your fingers carding through his hair as he ravished your body. He placed a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking on the hard bud. You moaned in wanton, pulling at his hair as his tongue swirled around the stiff peak. His hand fondled the other one, pinching and pulling at it to make your arousal climb even higher. His teeth grazed against your nipple, sending a pleasurable shiver up your spine. Your body was humming in arousal and you completely forgot about being in the open as you sighed his name in bliss. 

Once Dante deemed he was finished he let go of your breast with a wet pop. He kneaded the tender flesh a little longer, watching your face scrunch up as you hummed from the pleasure. He smiled before his hands were on the move again. You pulled his face back up so you could kiss him with fervor. He responded eagerly to your kisses, his hands busy with ridding you of the rest of your clothes. Your pants and underwear were yanked down with a hard pull before being thrown in a random direction. Dante pulled away from your mouth so he could re-position himself. He spread your legs a little wider; exposing your heat to the cold air and making you shiver. He stared down at the apex of your thighs. 

"You look so delicious" he rasped. "I could just eat you up."

His eyes flashed red as he stared up at you from between your legs, the prolonged eye contact making you melt against the couch. He grinned at you, flashing his fangs before pressing his face between your legs. 

You moaned and threw your head back as you felt his tongue lick the length of your dripping slit. You gasped and whined as his tongue swirled around your clit; his hands gripping your thighs and holding them open for him. His mouth worked wonders on your lower body as he continued to lick and suck your pussy, his tongue rubbing you in all the right places. You could feel the warmth pool into the pit of your stomach, a coil winding tight with each stroke of Dante's sinful tongue. You arched your back and let out a lewd moan as his tongue pushed past your walls, wriggling around inside you. You bucked your hips into his mouth as he thrust his tongue, your hands clutching the back of his head. Dante moaned against you, the pleasure shooting straight to your core as you cried out. You panted harshly as your hips started to stutter, the pleasure gnawing its way at your insides. Dante pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing it in time with his strokes that made you see stars. Your body shuddered in ecstasy as you screamed his name, your walls clenching as you came. 

Dante groaned as your orgasm hit his tongue, the sweet taste lingering in his mouth as he lapped up the juices. Your womanhood ached as Dante cleaned you up, helping you to ride out the pleasurable waves that wracked your body. He pulled away, gently placing your shaking legs down. The cold leather felt nice against your heated skin as you sank into the couch further, your eyes shut in bliss. You felt Dante move off the couch but you really didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. Your head was in the clouds as you basked in the afterglow. You only came back to reality when you felt the couch dip a moment later. 

"We're not done, Princess" Dante teased. 

You cracked open your eyes and gasped when you saw Dante naked and hovering over you. You ran your hands up and down his muscular chest, making the half demon purr as he became putty in your hands. You felt the tip of his swollen erection brush against your folds, making you moan in delight as he coated his shaft with your slick juices. You bucked your hips against him, causing friction as his dick teased your entrance, making arousal spark in your stomach once more. 

You both moaned when he pushed his member inside of you, burying himself to the hilt. There was little resistance as your body was ready to take his girth. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he started to thrust into you, setting out a smooth pace. You matched yourself to his rhythm, grinding against him with moans and whines leaving your parted lips. You could feel his dick scrape against your tight walls with each hard thrust, the coil in your stomaching becoming tight as he rubbed his pelvis against your aching clit. He grabbed your hips and angled your body, making his cock brush up against your sweet spot. You arched your back off the couch, your toes curling from the sensation as your moans only grew louder in volume. Dante smirked as he leaned down, his teeth marking your neck as he pounded into that spot over and over again. Your heels dug into his back as you spurred him on, your nails scratching his shoulders and back that made the devil groan with approval. The leather creaked under your movements, rubbing against your bare back and making your skin sting. Another orgasm built up quickly inside of you and soon you were crying out in rapture, your body aching as you released again.

Your walls clenched around his cock, making Dante moan as your juices covered his shaft. Your body started to shake as the pleasure wracked your body, your womanhood aching from another pleasure rush. When your intense orgasm started to ebb, you brought yourself closer to your lover. You planted kisses against his neck, your teeth nibbling on his skin as he pounded into your body. He hissed, teeth clenched as a few swear words slipped from his lips. He buried himself to the hilt as he came, a loud growl rumbling deep in his chest as he spilled his seed inside you. You shuddered against him, his hips pumping a few times as he emptied himself inside you. 

With a sigh he collapsed on top of you. You welcomed his weight as you both lay on the couch, sweating and panting messes tangled in a pile of limbs. You massaged his scalp with your fingers, making Dante nuzzle against your neck and kiss your skin. 

"I can't believe we did it on the couch" you commented. 

Dante gave you a cheeky grin. "Just one more place that has been christened."

You rolled your eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Maybe we should do it on the desk next" he mused. 

You slapped the back of his head and he hissed in pain. 

"Ow" he complained.

You shook your head as you suddenly yawned. You didn’t realise how tired you had become. 

"Bed" you mumbled. 

"We could just stay here" Dante said.

"Dante."

He sighed at the tone of your voice. 

"Alright babe, we can go to bed."

You smiled happily as he helped to pull you up off the couch. You were a bit unsteady on your feet but Dante was there to catch you if your knees decided to give out. As you picked up your discarded clothes you felt a harsh slap to your rump, causing you to yelp in surprise. You felt Dante come up behind you, his lips skimming the shell of your ear.

"I hope you're ready for round two."


End file.
